Jessi XX
by lavalamp49
Summary: Kyle always believed that being taken in by the Tragers made him who he was. But what if instead Jessi had escaped from Zzyzx first and Kyle had been the one captured and brainwashed by Madacorp? How would Jessi and Kyle be the same and how would they be different? How would events have unfolded differently?
1. Pilot

**This is a 'What if?' story in which Jessi is the first one to escape from Zzyzx instead of Kyle. I always liked the Nature vs. Nurture theme of the show so hopefully I can expand on those ideas here.**

** The names of the chapters will roughly correspond to the episode(s) of the show in which the same events of that chapter happen. I say 'roughly', because most likely some episodes will be combined into chapters, some episodes won't be relevant at all, and some chapters will be entirely new events that have no direct counterpart in the TV show. I will do my best to avoid having any completely copied scenes, since that would be redundant. On that note, I will not be redoing every single scene from the show. If a scene from the show did not directly involve Kyle or Jessi or result from their actions, you can probably assume that it would have gone down the same way.**_  
_

**Even though I'm listing Kyle as a main character here, he won't be showing up until later, just like Jessi in the TV show.**

**I do not own Kyle XY**

* * *

_My first memories were of waking up in the woods, as a bright light from above made me want to open my eyes. Although I did not understand what I was seeing, I was eager to figure out what the shapes and colors I saw meant._

The girl who had been lying down in the woods slowly sat up, her dark eyes moving back and forth with wonder as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was completely naked and every part of her, including her long dark hair, was soaked in a thick, pink liquid. At first, she looked up at the treetops, gradually tilting her head back and forth to get a sense of their size and shape. Then she looked at her own hand, carefully moving her fingers against each other to feel the texture of her own skin, the consistency of the slimy substance that covered her, and the roughness of the dirt that had stuck to her.

A rattling sound filled the air and the girl looked up from her hand as if she could sense danger. Her eyes darted around rapidly until they fixated on something that stood out. A large snake lay coiled near her, sniffing the air with its tongue and angrily shaking its tail.

_Even though I didn't know exactly what my senses were telling me, something inside me told me this creature was my enemy and it intended to cause me harm. I felt some sort of tingling run through my body, as I first experienced the desire for self-preservation._

The snake struck with lightning speed, but the girl was faster. She caught its head in midair and pulled it close to get a better look. Her big eyes glared at it, as if she were warning it to stay away. As she let go, the snake turned around and quickly slithered away.

The girl stood upright and walked through the woods, still studying the strange world and listening closely to everything around her. Although her eyes were still filled with wonder, they shifted from side to side slightly more cautiously since the encounter with the snake. In the distance she could see tall structures, something that stood out in contrast to the green of the trees.

_The forest had already made me feel threatened and I knew that I didn't belong there. I didn't like the tingling I had felt in response to danger and I desperately didn't want to feel it again. Perhaps I belonged in this other place I could see off in the distance. Perhaps there, I would never have to feel that tingling feeling again._

* * *

The girl had found her way out of the woods and into the city. There were all sorts of strange and unfamiliar shapes, lights, and sounds. The girl, still naked and covered in the pink fluid, walked through the streets gazing curiously at everything she saw.

As she walked into the middle of the road, cars honked their horns as they screeched to a stop to avoid hitting her. Parents walking by shielded their children's eyes in disgust and groups of young men began to gather as they ogled her and started to whistle and give catcalls. Finally, red and blue lights began to flash and sirens filled the air as the police arrived.

"Alright, Miss, what's your name?"

She didn't know how to respond to the officer and simply stared back at him in confusion. The man in the uniform approached her with a blanket.

"You're coming with us."

The policeman promptly covered her up with the blanket and turned her around to handcuff her. Although confused, the girl did not resist, as she was curious to see where she would be taken.

* * *

_I arrived at a new place that was small and fenced in rather than open like the forest. Although the other people seemed to think I belonged here, I could tell that this was not a happy place._

After being given a shower and new clothes, the girl walked through the dining hall and got a tray of food. Noticing how the other inmates knew to how form small groups with one another, she felt a sense of loneliness and rejection as she realized that she did not know how to do the same. The girl found a table with no one else and sat down, still unsure as to what to do with the plate of food in front of her.

Her dark eyes glanced back and forth, studying the other people in the room and how they dealt with the strange objects they were given. Her gaze fixated on one boy with a tank top and buzz cut, who picked up the pieces on his tray, put them in mouth, and gradually moved his jaw back and forth before swallowing. Still watching him, the girl picked up a muffin and took a bite, slowly going through the same motions. The new sensation of taste and satisfaction was overwhelming at first, and she eagerly took one bite after the other.

"Hey man, that girl was staring at you."

The boy looked around. "What? Which one?"

The other boy pointed. "That one. The one that acts all weird."

"She's kind of hot though."

"Dude, go talk to her."

The teenager stood up and walked over to the girl's table. Not sure what he was about to do, her eyes followed him every step of the way as he came closer.

"Hey little lady, what's your name?"

The girl didn't respond, she just stared back at him.

"Come on baby, don't be shy." The boy put his hand on her shoulder. "I could show a girl like you a good time."

_Just like it was with the snake in the woods, something told me that I was in danger. This creature was my enemy too._

The girl forcefully stood up and grabbed the boy's neck as she glared into his eyes. The boy, shocked and overpowered, gasped for air and grabbed at her hand, fruitlessly trying to free himself.

"That's enough!"

A middle-aged man wearing a button-down shirt ran into the room to break up the fight. Seeing him try to pull the struggling boy out of her grip, the girl finally let him go.

"What the hell, man?" The boy clutched his neck as he caught his breath. "That chick is psycho!"

"Leave her alone," the man told him. "She can't understand a word you say."

The boy shook his head and angrily walked away as the man turned back to the girl and gave her an understanding smile.

* * *

"Josh! Lori! I'm not going to call you again!"

Nicole was beginning to get frustrated with her kids and started walking up the stairs to see what was taking them so long. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Nicole sighed and walked back down the stairs to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nicole, it's Lou Daniels."

"It's nice to hear from you, Lou, but I'm sort of busy over here."

"You'll want to make time for this, trust me."

"What is it?"

"There's a girl here that I know you'll want to meet."

Nicole moved the phone to her other ear. "Why do you say that?"

"I think you should see for yourself."

"I can come in tomorrow."

"Can you make it today?"

Nicole sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

The girl sat at a table with a box of crayons and a piece of paper. With one color she would tap the paper to make a seemingly random pattern of little dots before switching to a new color.

Nicole and Lou went over the girl's file at the other side of the room while she drew.

"Jane Doe?" Nicole read the entry for her name. "What's a pretty girl like that doing with a dead woman's name?"

"No one knows anything about her." Explained Lou. "She shows up in the city without anything on her or any clue about who she is. She hasn't said a single word."

"You don't even have a name for her?"

Lou thought for a moment. "She reminds me of this girl Jessi I dated in college. She was really pretty, just like her."

Nicole looked up at the girl across the room. "Jessi," she called out.

The girl put down her crayon and looked up. Her eyes were wide apart and something that resembled a smile slowly spread across her face.

Lou grinned at Nicole. "How about that? The girl doesn't know a single word, but she responds to the name 'Jessi'."

As the girl went back to her paper and crayons, Nicole walked over to her table, hoping to get a closer look. Although the dots seemed random at first, a picture slowly began to form.

_This woman was trying to understand me and I wanted to help her. Maybe if I could tell her where I came from, she would be able to help me._

As the girl finished her drawing, she held it up so that Nicole could see. All the different colors had blended together to show a near-perfect image of the forest in which she had woken up. Nicole gasped in amazement as she looked at the detail of the picture. Happy to see this response, the girl smiled at Nicole, finally feeling accepted for the first time.

* * *

"Has she shown any violent tendencies since she arrived?" Nicole was going over a few more things with Lou as the girl looked out the window.

"There was a fight with one of the other inmates, but to be fair, I think she felt threatened."

"I can imagine. This must be a scary place for someone who doesn't understand the world. I'd like to spend to spend more time with her."

"Before you do, there's one more thing I think you should see."

Lou walked up to the girl and turned her around. He lifted her shirt enough to show Nicole that she had no belly button.

Nicole was confused. "Why doesn't she have a belly button?"

"You know as much as I do."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nicole?" Stephen and his wife stood in the kitchen later that day.

"The juvenile detention center isn't a good environment for her. She's like a child still exploring the world. I think she'd be much better off somewhere like here."

"Uh oh," said Josh with his eyebrows raised as he and Lori walked into the room. "What's it about this time?"

"Josh, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Stephen scolded.

"Stephen, it's alright," Nicole calmly said. "We're going to have to tell them sometime."

"Tell us what?" asked Lori.

Nicole walked up to her kids, hoping they could keep an open mind. "I have a new patient. She's very special, but she doesn't have a good home at the moment. I was wondering if it would be alright with the family if she could stay here for a few days, at least until they find a better home for her."

"A new patient?" Josh seemed intrigued. "Is she hot?"

"Josh, grow up." Lori gave her brother a shove.

"I especially want to make sure that you're ok with this, Lori." Nicole looked Lori in the eye. "I have a special favor to ask of you."

Lori cringed. "What is it?"

"She's going to need a place to sleep. I'd like her to stay in your room."

"Mom! This is so unfair!"

"You're just mad that you won't get to hook up with Declan." Josh gave Lori a mocking look.

Lori's eyes widened. "Josh… shut up…" she said between her gritted teeth.

"Declan?" Stephen arched his eyebrows. "Who's Declan?"

"He's just a friend, Dad."

"Yeah." Josh rolled his eyes. "With privileges that is."

"Josh!" Lori snapped.

"Stop it, both of you," Nicole sternly said. "I was trying to talk to you about my patient and whether or not you'll be ok with her staying here."

"Whatever, Mom," said Lori. "It's not like I have a choice anyway."

Nicole smiled. "She's a very special girl. I'm sure you'll like her if you just give her a chance."

* * *

The next day, Nicole's car pulled onto the side of the road and Nicole got out to open the rear door.

"You can come with me, Jessi." Nicole extended her hand. "I'd like you to see my home."

Jessi carefully stepped out of the car, being sure to look around at the new surroundings. The suburban street with bushes and sidewalks was still all unfamiliar to her.

Jessi's gaze fixated on a green sedan parked on the other side of the street, her eyes widening as though she could sense danger. The car promptly pulled out onto the street and drove away. Jessi's eyes followed it until it disappeared around the block.

Nicole put her hand on Jessi's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Jessi turned back to Nicole, her mouth open as though she wanted to say something, put she couldn't yet put the words together. Thinking it was just nerves, Nicole smiled to reassure her.

"Everything will be fine, Jessi. Just follow me."

Nicole opened the door for her and Jessi slowly walked into the Trager house. The family pictures hung on the wall caught her attention first.

_The images I saw were like the drawing I had made to describe where I had been. Surely this woman had once been with these other people I saw on the wall and she had drawn these to show me where she had been. I noticed that the images were smoother than mine and had no imperfections. Were her abilities superior to mine?_

Jessi gave Nicole an uneasy look, but Nicole just smiled back.

"Why don't you come over here to the living room?"

The first thing Jessi noticed in the living room was the screen saver of the computer. She tilted her head to the side as she studied the pattern on the screen.

_Seeing how thousands of tiny pixels on the screen formed an image, I realized that a device such as this one might have made the images on the wall. Perhaps this woman did not draw them herself after all._

"Do you want to see the computer?" Nicole noticed Jessi's interest. "A lot of the kids like this game."

Nicole clicked the mouse and the screen saver pattern disappeared to show an animated interactive children's game. Jessi sat down and started to move the mouse, understanding that it corresponded to the pointer on the screen.

"You can stay right there, I'm just going to call my husband."

While Nicole walked into the other room to get the phone, Jessi continued to click at the various images on the screen, easily moving on to each next challenge.

_The mathematical pattern I had seen before was complex and elegant, but these new puzzles were simple and completely uninteresting to me. I wanted to learn more, and I wasn't going to waste my time with this._

Jessi stood up from the chair and gradually walked back in the direction of the door, still studying at various objects she saw. Nicole's back was turned for a moment as she talked with Stephen so she didn't see Jessi slip out the front door.

When Jessi reached the sidewalk, she turned to see a shorter, blond girl by the house next door. This girl had stepped outside to pick up her mail and as she sorted through it, she looked up to see Jessi staring at her.

The girl smiled. "Hi."

_Since I first came in contact with other people, I had been listening to them communicate and I was trying to piece together their language. I did not yet have a full understanding of it, but for now I could provide this girl with a simple response._

"Hi." Jessi said it slowly, making sure it sounded right.

"Are you visiting the Tragers?" The girl pointed to the Trager house.

Jessi looked at the house and then back at the girl. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

The other girl seemed confused, but she continued to smile. "I'm Amanda. What's your name?"

_I could tell she wanted to know who I was, something that even I didn't know. But there was still one answer I could give._

"Jessi," she managed to say.

"Well, I live next door. Maybe we'll see each other again."

A slight smile began to form across Jessi's face.

"Jessi!" Nicole burst out of the front door. "There you are! You had me worried."

Jessi turned around, confused as to what she had done wrong.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

"So this is the girl you were talking about?" asked Josh. "Not bad at all. You should bring more of your patients home."

Josh had just walked into the kitchen as Nicole was preparing dinner and watching over Jessi.

"Josh! Jessi is a guest in our house. I'd appreciate that you not be making those sort of comments to her."

"Why not? She can't understand a word I say." Josh walked up to Jessi and stared her in the face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

_I could tell that he was trying to make me uncomfortable, and I wanted to retaliate in such a way that he would understand. I could not yet form my own sentences, but I thought back to my time at the detention center. Some of the phrases there had made me feel threatened and perhaps I could use them as well._

"Hey little lady, what's your name?" Jessi said to Josh with a mocking tone.

Nicole looked up at Jessi, so shocked that she dropped the plate she was carrying, which smashed into a hundred pieces. Josh's eyes were huge as he stared back in stunned disbelief. Jessi stepped closer to Josh as if to challenge him.

"Come on baby, don't be shy. I could show a girl like you a good time."

Josh turned back to Nicole. "You said she couldn't talk!"

"I haven't heard her speak a word until just now."

"So she learned how to talk in one day. And the first thing she does is insult me."

"Hi Nicole, hi Josh." Stephen walked into the room. "And you must be Jessi."

"Dad, Jessi just learned to talk!"

"Really?" Stephen turned back to Jessi with a quizzical look. "Nicole told me that you weren't saying anything. Is it true you can talk?"

Jessi didn't say anything, but she smiled at Stephen, enjoying the attention that she was getting.

"Don't put any pressure on her," urged Nicole. "She'll talk more when she's ready."

"Well then." Stephen extended his hand to Jessi for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Jessi."

Jessi looked at Stephen's hand for a moment and then extended her hand as well, but didn't shake his. Stephen paused and then took Jessi's hand and shook it.

"Where's Lori?" he asked.

"She's still upset about having to share her room with Jessi."

"Don't worry, she'll come around. It's only for a few days."

* * *

The next day, Jessi, Nicole, and Lori left the house to go take Jessi to get tested.

"She's already taken over my room," complained Lori. "Why does she have to take up my free time too?"

"Lori, please. Not in front of Jessi."

Jessi was not listening. All of her attention was on the green sedan parked exactly where it was the day before.

"Let's go, Jessi." Nicole opened the car door for her.

Jessi was still uneasy about the other car, but she followed Nicole's instructions.

* * *

Jessi sat the desk filling out pages upon pages of answers to the tests Nicole provided.

"Are you even reading the questions?" asked Lori.

"How's she doing?" asked Nicole.

"No wrong answers so far."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok, Mom, you were right." Lori actually seemed impressed. "This girl is smart."

* * *

Jessi's eyes confusedly darted back and forth as she was locked into the MRI machine. Behind the glass, Lori stood next to the two technicians as the results came up.

"No, this is all wrong."

"What is it?" asked Lori.

The technician pointed to the screen. "The MRI is supposed to show the active area of the brain. Look at this."

The image of Jessi's brain on the screen was illuminated with all different colors.

"So she's a genius. Yeah, I got that from seeing her written tests."

"No, it means the machine isn't working. No one could show these levels of brain activity."

Lori looked at Jessi through the glass and then back at the results on the screen. Her eyes narrowed, not quite sure what to make of this information.

* * *

That night, Jessi quietly lay awake in her bed. Nicole and Stephen had already gone to sleep, but Jessi was still going over the events of the last few days in her head.

Hearing a noise, Jessi looked up to see Lori sneaking out of the room. Curious, Jessi quietly stood up and walked over to the door to see where Lori was going. Lori walked down the stairs with her purse and snuck out of the house while Jessi followed.

Lori walked through the streets and Jessi stayed several yards behind her, not catching Lori's attention. Jessi's eyes widened and she turned around to see the green sedan from earlier slowly inching up the road behind her. Jessi glared at the car until it sped off into the night.

* * *

Jessi continued to follow Lori until they came upon a house filled with teenagers and loud music. As Lori disappeared into the crowd, Jessi became distracted by all the blinking lights and sounds. She gazed around the room with a look of fascination on her face.

"You came to my party a little bit underdressed."

Jessi turned around to see a shorthaired teenage boy smiling at her jokingly. When she returned a confused look, he pointed at her shirt.

"Your clothes," he explained. "Most girls dress up a bit more before they go out."

Jessi looked down at her clothes, which was the same generic set of shirt and pants she had received from the juvenile detention center. She looked back up at the boy, still confused.

"I'm Declan, by the way. And you are?"

Jessi didn't say anything, but a smile slowly spread across her face.

"That would usually be the part where you say your name."

"Jessi," she finally said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jessi."

They were interrupted by the screams of partiers running in all directions. A cop had arrived to bust the party and the room quickly cleared. He was a tall, imposing man and he grabbed the first teenager he could get his hands on—and it happened to be Lori.

As Lori struggled with the officer near the pool and tried to argue that she didn't do anything wrong, Jessi instinctively ran outside to face him. Everyone else at the party stepped back and all eyes were on Jessi and cop.

"Go home, little girl," the officer growled at Jessi. "You don't want to get involved."

Jessi didn't back away. Finally, the policeman pushed Lori to side.

"You'll be sorry," he muttered.

_Like the one who grabbed me in the detention center, this creature was trying to challenge me. The tingling I had felt before in response to being threatened was still there, but at this point I had realized something else—my abilities were superior to those of other people. This creature was larger than any I had seen before, which would make my victory that much more impressive to those who watched._

A smirk spread across Jessi's face as her eyes challenged the cop.

The officer tried to put his handcuffs on her, but Jessi easily dodged each attempt, leaving him to stumble over himself. The partygoers gasped in amazement at the sight.

Growing annoyed, the cop whipped out his baton and raised in the air, ready to strike. Before he could even take a swing, Jessi snatched it right out of his hand. She mockingly held it in front of his face as the cop writhed with anger. When he tried to grab it back, Jessi threw it over her shoulder and into the pool.

Confused and a little bit nervous, he didn't know whether to continue the showdown or to back away. Jessi glared into his eyes as if to ask him his next move. Finally, as the rest of teenagers cheered, the officer reluctantly turned around and left.

* * *

The next night at the Trager house, Nicole was serving dinner to the family. Jessi was not at the table yet, but Nicole had something important to ask the others.

"Lou Daniels can't find anything for Jessi." Nicole explained. "She has nowhere to go."

Stephen, Lori, and Josh exchanged looks.

"I know it may seem like a lot to ask, but I'd like it if Jessi could stay with us a little while longer."

At that moment, Jessi walked into the room. The Tragers looked up at her as she sat down in her seat.

Giving Jessi a smirk of respect, Josh picked up the juice pitcher and filled her glass. Lori and Stephen smiled as well and joined in by serving Jessi her food.


	2. Sleepless in Seattle, The Lies that Bind

Jessi sat at the living room table downstairs with a stack of paper and a box of crayons. It was still dark outside, but she wasn't tired at all. With a green crayon in her hand, Jessi rapidly tapped the paper, covering it with green dots. She exchanged the crayon for a slightly darker shade of green and repeated the process.

This went on for some time as Jessi gradually produced dozens of pictures. Most of them were images of the forest that surrounded her when she first awoke. They showed the sunlight coming through the trees and the city of Seattle off in the distance. A few of them portrayed close-up images of the snake striking at her.

Eventually, Jessi shoved the green crayons aside grabbed a new handful of colors. Another image stood out in her mind and she was anxious to get it out and onto the paper. As she finished, she picked up the drawing and examined her work. It was a vividly detailed sketch of Declan, the night she had met him at the party.

"Jessi, is that you?" Nicole groggily walked into the room wearing her night robe.

Jessi's eyes confusedly darted back and forth. There wasn't anyone else Nicole could be talking to. "Yes," she answered.

"It's 5:30 in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"I can see that, Jessi. I'm trying to ask why you're not in bed."

Jessi tilted her head, still confused. "Then why didn't you ask that first?"

Nicole seemed aggravated, but Jessi's confused look told Nicole that she wasn't trying to be rude. Still exhausted, Nicole sighed, attempting to be patient with her.

"What have you been drawing?" Nicole walked over to the table.

Jessi turned back to her pictures. "Things I remember."

"Most of these look like images of the woods. Are they from the day the police found you?"

Jessi nodded. "Yes."

"Is that as far back as you can remember?"

Jessi looked at Nicole, her eyes wide and nervous. "Yes. 7 days." Jessi paused. "How many days do you remember?"

"Me?" asked Nicole. "Well, I'd say at least forty years."

Jessi's eyes wandered off into space. "14,610 days." Her eyes focused on Nicole again. "Is something wrong with me?"

Nicole empathically shook her head. "No." She brought Jessi close for a caring, motherly hug. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jessi."

* * *

It was later in the day and the Tragers had a visitor.

"Jessi, Detective Breen is from the police station." Stephen spoke calmly to her to assure her she had nothing to worry about. "He just wants to ask you a few questions."

Jessi sat down on the couch between Nicole and Stephen. Detective Breen, a balding law officer in a suit, sat opposite them with a serious look on his face.

"Jessi, do you remember why you were in the woods?"

Jessi shook her head. "No."

"Do you remember why you weren't wearing any clothes?"

Jessi tilted her head. "Was I supposed to be?"

Detective Breen gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm trying to help you. I would like it if you would cooperate with me."

"Detective, please," said Stephen. "Jessi wasn't trying to be rude. She just doesn't remember anything before that day."

"Is this true?" the detective asked of Jessi.

Jessi slowly nodded. "Yes."

"But you will." Nicole put her hand on Jessi's to confront her and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

* * *

That night, Jessi looked up from her bed at the ceiling of Lori's room. The rest of the family was asleep, but she wasn't tired yet.

_While each of the Tragers slept for 9-10 hours each night, I found that I was able to function perfectly with only 6 hours. I didn't understand why Nicole wanted me to waste the time I wasn't sleeping just lying in bed doing nothing. There was still so much about the world I needed to explore._

Jessi got up out of bed quietly so that she wouldn't wake Lori. She walked down the stairs and out the front door onto the sidewalk. For a minute she stared up at the stars in the sky with a smile of childlike joy on her face. Wondering what else there was to see out there, Jessi began to walk down the sidewalk.

A large dog ran up to her, angrily parking and growling. Jessi didn't seem frightened or startled at all, she just looked at it curiously and intently. Somehow the dog seemed to calm down at her stare and it walked over to let her pet it.

"How'd you do that? You're like the dog whisperer."

Jessi looked up to see Amanda watching her from her bedroom window. Amanda gave her a sympathetic look.

"Can you not sleep either?"

Jessi nodded. "I'm not tired yet."

"I feel the same way. After I finish everything I need to do, I can't just go to bed. I need some down time." Amanda paused. "I heard you can't remember anything."

"Nicole says I will soon."

"I'll sure she's right, Jessi."

Jessi tilted her head. "How do you know?"

Amanda paused. "Well, I don't. But I still believe."

Jessi seemed confused at Amanda's words, but somehow they comforted her.

"Goodnight Jessi. I'll see you again soon."

Amanda closed her window and a minute later, the light to her room went off. Jessi stood on the side of the road, still wanting to see more before going to sleep for the night.

Feeling like something wasn't right, Jessi turned around to see the green sedan from earlier parked on the side of the road farther up the block. Wanting to know who had been following her this whole time, Jessi started walking over to take a closer look.

When she got within several yards of the car, it started up and pulled out onto the street to drive away. Not willing to let it get away so easily this time, Jessi ran out onto the street after it.

While Jessi had observed that most people weren't as fast as cars were, she found that she could match its pace. With the back of the car in sight, Jessi sprinted through the streets, not feeling the least bit fatigued.

There was the sudden honk of another car's horn. Jessi turned to see an SUV coming at her from the left as she crossed an intersection. She only had a second to leap out of its path and onto the pavement in front of her. The SUV screeched to a stop on the side of the road and the driver opened the door.

"Are you ok?"

As Jessi stood back up, she recognized the driver. It was Declan, the boy she met at the party.

"Hey, I remember you. Jessi, right?"

Jessi smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"What are you doing running like that at this time of night?"

Jessi turned to look at the car she had been following, but at this point it was long gone.

"Hey, I saw what you did to that cop at my party. That was impressive. Where'd you learn moves like that?"

Jessi looked back at Declan. "I just knew how."

Declan chuckled in amusement. "You just knew how to fight with all those Kung-Fu moves?"

"Kung-Fu?"

"Yeah, you know…" Declan tried to do an impression of a martial artist, but wound up looking ridiculous. Jessi couldn't help but laugh a little bit to herself and when she did, Declan laughed too.

"So… do you live around here?"

Jessi nodded. "I live with Nicole, Stephen, Lori, and Josh."

Declan's eyes widened. "The Tragers?"

"Yes."

"I was just on my way to see…" Declan paused before he could mention Lori. "You know what? It's really late. We should both go home."

Jessi was confused, but she didn't want to disagree with him. "Ok."

* * *

Some time later, Detective Breen made another visit to the Trager house. Once again, he sat down in the living room with Nicole, Stephen, and Jessi.

"Do you have any news on anyone looking for Jessi?" asked Nicole.

"Unfortunately, no. I came to tell you that Jessi may be involved in a murder."

"A murder? That's not possible. Jessi could never do anything like that."

The detective took out several pictures of a skeleton in the woods and put them down on the table in front of them.

"This man's skeleton was found near Victor Falls where you said first remembered waking up. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Jessi shook her head. "No."

"Do you remember seeing these remains before?"

"No."

Detective Breen paused and then took out another photograph. It showed a white card with a strange cross and circle logo on it that someone had dropped in the woods.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you?"

Jessi shook her head once again. "No." She looked at Nicole and Stephen. "Should it?"

Not knowing how to answer Jessi's question, Nicole turned back to the detective. "We're still working on recovering Jessi's memories. It's possible she may have witnessed the attack. Amnesia could be her way of protecting herself from some traumatic memories."

Detective Breen sighed, wishing he had gotten more information. "You have my number at the station. Call me if you learn anything new."

* * *

Lori sat at her table drinking a smoothie and hiding behind her magazine. Occasionally she would peek out to watch Declan, who sat at a table across the patio from her. Keeping track of his every move, Lori waited for the perfect moment to walk over and talk to him.

The ring of her phone broke her concentration.

"Hi mom."

"Lori, where are you?"

"Out with friends."

"I was hoping you would watch Jessi today."

"Well, some of us have other things to do with our lives."

"Your father and I need to work. We're going to need you to stay home and watch her tomorrow."

Lori sighed with frustration. "Fine, Mom." With that, she hung up.

"Hey Trager."

Lori looked up to see that Declan had walked over to her table.

"Declan! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Right. You just came to read your magazine."

Lori rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't say I was coming over and then bail on you."

"Trager…"

"Don't 'Trager' me."

"Fine. You're mad. I get it." Declan paused. "By the way, is it true that Jessi lives with you?"

"What do you know about Jessi?"

"I've ran into her a few times."

"Declan, she's one of my Mom's head cases. She can't remember anything."

"Nothing?"

"Suddenly you're all concerned about her?"

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just… just curious."

"Well, until we find her real family, she'll be staying in my room. So don't expect to get any chances to crawl through my window until that happens."

* * *

Josh sat at his desk looking at pages upon pages of math problems for summer school.

"School sucks," he muttered to himself.

Jessi walked up behind him and glanced at the problem he was on.

"The answer is 189," she said.

Josh looked at his paper in amazement. "Hey, that's right!" He turned to Jessi. "You're like… a genius, aren't you? Could you do the rest of these for me?"

"Yes."

"You don't mind?"

"It will be easy."

"Thank you! I'm just going to have to change a few answers afterwards to make them wrong."

Jessi seemed puzzled. "Aren't right answers better?"

"Yes, but they'd get suspicious if I got them all right. They'd know you helped me."

"They don't want me to help you?"

"It's a cruel world, Jessi."

* * *

The next morning, Jessi walked down the stairs after having woken up. The house was strangely quieter than usual.

"Nicole? Stephen? Lori? Josh?"

There was no response.

_I didn't know where they had gone, but I knew that they would be back soon. In the time before they did, I could do something to impress them upon their return._

Jessi turned on the TV and saw a message on the screen indicating that the satellite dish wasn't working. She found the manual for it and flipped through it, quickly absorbing the information.

Jessi went outside and scaled the walls of the house with ease. As long as she could grab the next piece of roof or siding, she could pull herself up to the next level. Once she made it to the satellite dish, Jessi got to work fixing it.

* * *

Amanda was driving home in her convertible when an odd sight caught her eye. Jessi was standing on the roof of the Trager house and she seemed to be about to walk right off it.

Jessi dropped down from the roof and landed in the yard. Amanda gasped as she tried to get a better look, not believing what she just saw. Not looking at where the car was heading, she ran right into a pile of trash bins on the side of road. Amanda slammed on the brakes to stop the car.

Hearing the noise, Jessi walked over. "What happened?"

Amanda looked at Jessi. "What happened? I just saw you jump off the roof. How did you do that?"

Jessi's eyes darted back and forth. "I walked off the edge and I fell to the ground."

"Well obviously." Amanda stepped out of her car and looked at the large scratch in the front. "My mom is going to kill me!"

Jessi started putting the scattered trash bags back in the bins. "Why would she do that?"

"My mom got me this car so I would be responsible. She won't think I'm responsible if I crash it in less than a week!"

"So you're not being responsible like she wanted."

Amanda gave Jessi an angry look. "No Jessi, I only hit the bins because I was distracted by you jumping off the roof!"

"Why did that distract you?"

"Because it's not normal!"

"Oh. It's not?"

Lori came running down the sidewalk to join them.

"Thank God, there you are Jessi. Is everyone alright?"

"It's fine," said Amanda. "It's just a fender bender."

Lori turned to Jessi. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Trouble?"

"For leaving you alone?"

"Oh, they don't know."

"Oh good." Lori seemed relieved. "Then let's get you back home."

* * *

Once they were both back inside the Trager house, Lori turned to Jessi.

"Now we need to think of a cover story."

"Cover story?"

"So they don't know I left you alone."

"Just tell them we were sleeping."

Lori shrugged. "Ok, go with simple. Could work."

As Lori left to go to her room, the doorbell rang and Jessi turned around to answer it. She opened the door to see Amanda again.

"Hi. I just wanted to see if Mr. Trager had some extra touchup paint. For my car I mean. To hide the damage."

Jessi's eyes widened in response to Amanda's fast speech. "We don't have any in your car's color."

Amanda looked puzzled. "You just know that?"

"I looked through the den three days ago. None of the colors match your car."

"Well that's just great."

Jessi didn't know how to respond so she just stared at Amanda nervously.

Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry I acted angry before. I'm just really stressed out. I don't know what to tell my mom."

"Just tell her what happened."

"She won't believe me, Jessi. Even I don't really believe it."

"You don't?"

"I saw you jump off a roof. How am I supposed to believe that?"

Jessi paused. "You told me you believe that I will recover my memory, even though you couldn't possibly know that. Me jumping off the roof is something you actually saw. You should believe that too."

Amanda couldn't help but smile a little bit. "It sounds good when you put it that way. I just don't think my mother will see things like I do."

Jessi shrugged. "You should try."

Amanda nodded. "Ok."

* * *

The Trager family was enjoying a meal together that night at the dinner table.

"Did you have a nice day with Lori?" asked Nicole.

"Yes I did." Jessi nodded.

"That's right," agreed Lori. "Nothing went wrong at all."

"Josh, how was Summer school?" asked Stephen

"Great. You should have seen me acing every question. I feel like I deserve a reward for all my hard work."

"Let me guess, video games?"

"Great idea, Dad!"

"Now Josh…"

"Hold on," interrupted Nicole. "I think he's earned this."

Jessi smiled to herself. It felt great knowing that she had helped Josh get something he wanted.

* * *

Later that night, Amanda brought her mother outside to show her what had happened to the car.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Mrs. Bloom gasped at the damage to the convertible.

"Mom, I can explain…"

"What's there to explain?" She turned angrily to face Amanda.

"It wasn't her fault." Jessi's voice came from above.

Amanda and her mother looked up to see Jessi standing on their roof.

"What is this?" snapped Carol. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Jessi, what are you doing on my roof?" asked Amanda.

Jessi remained calm and looked squarely at Mrs. Bloom. "Amanda was driving home. I jumped off the roof to my house and it startled her. She was distracted and didn't see the trash bins."

Mrs. Bloom seemed aggravated. "You expect me to believe…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Jessi leapt off the roof. She fell two stories and landed right at Carol's feet, completely unharmed. Jessi stood up slowly to face her and gave her a smug smirk.

"It's the truth."

With that, Jessi walked back in the direction of the Trager house. Mrs. Bloom turned around to watch her leave, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. Jessi turned around one last time to look at Amanda, who still couldn't believe what she was seeing, but smiled at Jessi as if to thank her. Giving Amanda a final nod of acknowledgement, Jessi turned back to the Trager house and walked home.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Jessi was being led through the Trager house by Nicole and Stephen, who had a surprise for her.

"Almost," said Stephen as they rounded the last corner. "Ok… now!"

Jessi opened her eyes to find herself in the den, but Stephen's tools and hardware were gone. In their place were a rug, a bed, and a desk.

"What is this?"

"It's your room," said Nicole.

"What happened to Stephen's work area?"

"I barely used it anyway. If you're going to be living with this family, it's time you had a proper room for yourself. Do you like it?"

Jessi turned to Nicole and Stephen with a huge smile on her face. "I love it!"

"I was hoping you would," said Stephen with a grin. "Come on, let's get some ice cream."

"Ok." Jessi happily followed Stephen.

"Are you coming, Nicole?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here and unpack for a bit."

Stephen nodded and left Nicole by herself in the old den. Nicole went over to the bulletin board with the pile of pictures that Jessi had drawn, ready to hang them up.

After putting the first two up, Nicole noticed some strange black markings to the sides of the pictures that seemed to have nothing to do with the original pictures of the forest. Realizing that the markings fit together to make a larger image, Nicole got to work flipping the drawings around and piecing the puzzle together one picture at a time. Finally, she put up the last drawing and took a step back. The black markings had come together to form the symbol she had seen on the card Detective Breen had shown her.


	3. Diving in

Jessi walked through a living room filled with partying teenagers. Drinks and snacks were everywhere and the music was blasting, but somehow Jessi barely seemed to notice the noise—she wandered curiously through the room as though she had tuned it all out.

Then, across the room, she spotted Declan leaning against the couch. As their eyes met, he grinned at her with an acknowledging nod. A wide smile spread across Jessi's face as she ran to greet him.

It was that moment that Jessi woke up.

_I never really understood the meaning of dreams, beyond their obvious physiological purpose. Nothing that happens in dreams is real, and real events are the only ones that matter. Still, I found this dream comforting somehow and regretted opening my eyes the moment I did._

* * *

Later that day, Jessi stood behind Amanda as she played the song she had been practicing on the piano. Jessi paid close attention to each note in relation to the notes preceding it and tried to piece together the meaning of the music. As she finished, Amanda turned around to face Jessi.

"What did you think?"

"What did I think?"

"Yeah, about my music? Did you like it?"

Jessi tilted her head. "I think I liked it," she said unsurely.

Amanda squinted. "Is that some sort of weird insult?"

Jessi shook her head. "No."

"Well, what kind of music do you like?"

"I don't know."

"You can't remember ever hearing any kind of music before you lived with the Tragers? Not even a little tune you found catchy?"

"I don't remember anything."

At that moment, they heard the front door open and shut as Amanda's mother returned.

"Amanda, I'm home!" Mrs. Bloom walked into the living room, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Jessi. "Oh… hi Jessi."

Still staring at Jessi with wide eyes, Mrs. Bloom slowly walked out of the living room to leave the two girls alone.

"Your mom acts strange around me."

"She saw you jump off a roof."

"That shouldn't make her act strange."

"That doesn't matter, Jessi. You can't do things like that around people."

"Why not?"

Amanda looked sternly at Jessi. "Because normal people can't jump off roofs."

Jessi paused. "I jumped off a roof. Am I not normal?"

Amanda sighed. "That's not what I meant, Jessi. When people see something out of the ordinary, they can react in weird ways. And they will tell other people and eventually bring unwanted attention."

"Why is attention not wanted?"

Amanda thought hard about how to explain. "Well… attention can be good, but some people out there might want to use you, maybe even take you away."

Jessi seemed disturbed. "You would never do that, right?"

"Of course not, Jessi. I'm your friend. You know you can tell me anything."

Jessi smiled and Amanda returned a smile of her own, but then anxiously checked her watch.

"I'm afraid I have to go to the pool soon. I have lifeguard duty."

"Can I come?"

"Um…" Amanda paused. "Sure! I don't see why not. Do you have a swimsuit?"

"No."

"Oh, well I'd offer to let you borrow one of mine, but I don't think we're the same size."

"Why do I need one?"

"Don't you want to go swimming?"

"I've never done that before."

Amanda seemed surprised. "You've never gone swimming?"

"I don't remember ever swimming."

Amanda smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course. Well, you have to learn how. I can teach you. I can schedule you in for a lesson with me today if you like."

Jessi smiled. "Ok."

"We have some extra suits lying around in storage at the pool. Standard, nothing flattering, but I'm sure that it'll be fine for now. Hold on."

Amanda stood up from her piano stool and walked out of the room. After a minute had passed, she came back in with a measuring tape.

"What's that?"

"I just need to get your measurements so I'll know which suit to give you. Can you lift your shirt up a little so I can get your waist?"

The moment Jessi lifted up her shirt, Amanda noticed something odd.

"You don't have a belly button."

Jessi looked down at her featureless stomach. "No, I don't."

"Why not?"

Jessi gave Amanda a confused look. "I don't know."

* * *

The pool was filled with young men and women enjoying the cool water and lying in the warm sunlight. Sounds of laughter and horseplay echoed through the yard. Jessi smiled at seeing all of the faces and bright colors of people's bathing suits.

"You sure that you'll be ok just staying here while I have lifeguard duty?" asked Amanda.

Jessi nodded. "I'll be fine."

"It'll just be an hour. Then I'll come find you so I can give you your lesson."

"Ok."

Amanda smiled. "I'll see you soon."

As Amanda left for her shift, Jessi walked by the water and continued to look around.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Jessi turned to see Declan, who was lounging by the pool in his swim trunks.

"Hi Declan." Jessi smiled nervously.

"Nice swimsuit." Although he couldn't help but notice her body through her suit, Declan tried not to be obvious about the fact that he was checking her out.

"Thanks."

"You come here a lot?"

Jessi shook her head. "This is my first time. I'm going to learn how to swim."

"Hold on. You've never been swimming before?"

"I don't think so."

"So, you can take on a cop twice your size using your karate moves, but you can't swim?"

Jessi smirked. "Not yet."

Declan paused. "Did you hear about Preston's party?"

"No."

"A bunch of us are going to be there. You should come by. It will be fun."

Jessi smiled. "Ok."

"Maybe we'll run into each other."

* * *

"So while you float, you're going to want to push the water along with your hands."

Amanda was in the pool with Jessi, trying to begin the swimming lesson. While Amanda was attempting to explain the basics of swimming, Jessi's eyes wandered around as she ran her hand through the water, getting a sense of its density and viscosity.

"Equal and opposite reaction," Jessi said quietly.

Amanda smiled. "Well, yeah. I guess you could look at it that way."

Jessi looked at Amanda. "Are you going to Preston's party?"

"Um… yeah, I guess. Everyone's going to be there."

"And Declan will be there too."

"Jessi, can't we talk about this later? We should be focusing on the swim lesson."

Jessi smirked and raised her eyebrows at Amanda. "I don't think we need to. Watch this!"

With that, Jessi dove underwater and swam to the other side of the pool with lightning speed, not even stopping to come up for air. As she swam, her entire body made rapid wave motions that gracefully propelled her through the water.

When Jessi finally did decide to come up for air, she looked around and noticed that Amanda wasn't the only one who was shocked at how fast she learned. Dozens of bystanders watched her in awe and Jessi proudly smiled to herself as she saw their faces.

_As much as I wanted to find a place for myself and fit in, I didn't understand the fascination that other people had with appearing normal. If I was better than everyone else at something, why should that be something to hide?_

* * *

The night of Preston's party, Josh and Lori prepared to head out. Jessi excitedly joined them at the doorway.

"Hold on Jessi." Nicole walked into the room with Stephen. "Where are you going?"

"Preston's party."

Nicole shook her head. "No. I think you should…"

"Have a great time," interrupted Steven.

"Stephen, are sure that's a good idea?"

"She can look after herself. And besides, Lori and Josh are with her."

Jessi smiled at Stephen. "Thank you!"

* * *

After they had arrived at the party, Lori disappeared into the crowd, while Josh hung around with Jessi. Not seeing anyone else she knew, Jessi hovered over the snack table, helping herself to some chips.

"I don't mind you hanging around me for now," said Josh. "As long as you don't try to ruin my game."

Jessi tilted her head. "What game is that?"

Josh's eyes darted back and forth. "You know… meeting babes."

"Babes?"

"Jessi, there are many fine ladies here tonight. I might have a chance of getting lucky, as long as you don't make me look stupid."

"I don't make you look stupid."

"Well, I've noticed you seem to like insulting me."

"Josh, I don't mean to." Jessi gave Josh a serious look. "I only want to help you. Just like I did with your math problems."

"Help me, you say?" Josh thought for a minute and then smiled to himself. "Ok. Pretend like you're flirting with me."

Jessi looked confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Women can't help but get jealous if they see someone else with their man. It's a scientific fact."

Jessi smirked. "That would never work."

"Trust me Jessi. When a girl sees another girl with a guy she likes, she'll go crazy."

"Hey Jessi!" Amanda walked up to Jessi and Josh, holding the hand of a taller teenage boy.

"Hi Amanda!"

"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Charlie."

"How's it going?" asked Charlie as he shook Jessi's hand.

"Good."

"Charlie, this is Jessi, my new neighbor."

Even though Amanda was trying to introduce Jessi to Charlie, something else caught Jessi's attention and she tuned everything out. Jessi turned around to see Declan leaning against the side of the couch. He smiled and waved as he saw her.

_It was just like my dream. Before, I had wanted to fall back asleep to dream about it again, but at that moment I realized how much better it was to experience it in reality._

With a glowing smile, Jessi left her group and headed in the direction of Declan. She couldn't wait to talk to him again, but just before she got there, Lori stepped in her way.

"Hey Declan. I've been looking for you."

"What's up, Trager?"

Jessi stopped in her tracks right as Declan and Lori began to make out.

_And at that moment, a new feeling came over me, one that I had never felt before. There was the strange sensation of a liquid forming at my eyes. My dream had made it seem like everything would work out for me. Why did reality suddenly have to be so different?_

Amanda and Josh both looked over at Jessi's distraught face, and then looked at each other as they realized what had just happened. Josh, suddenly forgetting all about meeting babes, walked up to Jessi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Jessi. We should go home."

Outside, Josh and Amanda stood beside Jessi as she tearfully looked out into the night sky. For more than a minute, no one said anything. Finally, Jessi turned to Amanda.

"Why doesn't he want to be with me? Am I not good enough?"

Amanda was overcome with sympathy. "No, Jessi. That's not true at all."

"He's the one who's stupid for wanting Lori," Josh joked, hoping to make Jessi feel better.

There was another minute of silence. Eventually, Jessi turned to Josh and nodded.

"I'm ready to go home."

Josh nodded back. "Then let's go."


	4. This is not a Test

Jessi sat at her computer late at night, her eyes rapidly darting around the screen. She sorted through pages upon pages of information about science, history, literature, and countless other subjects, taking only a second to read each window.

_The average American student requires 13 years of basic schooling before they are considered ready for college. In a single night, I had gained a comprehensive knowledge of everything that high school could ever teach me. I had once again proven to myself that I could do better than those around me, but for the first time, this didn't make me happy. Something was missing._

* * *

It was breakfast time at the Trager house and Lori and Josh were already digging in. Jessi stared at the plate of pancakes in front of her. For some reason, she didn't seem to be hungry. She picked up her knife and began poking at the food on her plate.

"What's the matter Jessi?" asked Josh. "Nervous for your first day of school?"

"No," she coldly replied.

"Good, you shouldn't be. School's not scary, it's just boring."

"It's her first day, Josh." Lori gave her brother an annoyed look. "It can be tough seeing a bunch of new people."

"Like you would know. When have you ever been the new kid?"

"Ok, maybe I already know everyone at Beachwood, but even I'm nervous to see some people. I know I'll not thrilled to see Declan again after what happened at Preston's party."

At Lori's mention of Declan, Jessi swiftly stabbed her knife into the table in front her. A deafening thud echoed through the house as the seemingly dull knife sank into the wood. Lori flinched and Josh jumped up out of his seat.

"Holy crap!"

Lori's eyes were wide apart. "Alright then…"

Nicole walked into the room with a confused look. "What was that sound?"

Josh quickly removed the knife from the table and turned around to face his mother. "Nothing, Mom!" He grabbed Jessi by the arm. "Jessi, could you come with me for a second?"

Josh led Jessi over to the front door and then turned to face her. "Ok, what the hell was that?"

"What? I was angry."

"Yes, I get that you're crushing on Declan and all, but you can't go all psycho and attack my sister with a knife."

"I wasn't attacking her. I don't like her, but I'd never hurt her. That's why I stabbed the table instead."

"Touching, but I don't think Mom would take too kindly to you declaring war on the household furniture. And it's still kind of creepy."

Jessi rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. It's just not easy living in the house with Lori around all the time."

Josh smiled and nodded jokingly. "You're telling me. And I've had to live with her for 15 years. Granted, she and I don't exactly have much crossover when it comes to romantic targets, but still, I deserve a medal for putting up with her."

Jessi finally smiled as well. "Yeah, you do."

"And look on the bright side, at least you'll have school to take your mind off all this drama. Won't you be happy to see Amanda again?"

Jessi nodded. "You're right."

_Although I knew there was nothing school could teach me academically, I was still curious to observe it for myself._

* * *

Half an hour later, they had arrived at Beachwood High School. Josh and Lori ran off to meet with their friends, while Jessi stayed with Nicole, who was taking her to meet with the principal. Jessi stared in wonder at all the different high school students as she watched them interact.

"Jessi! Hi!" Jessi turned to see Amanda with her backpack.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you since the party. Are you excited for school?"

"I guess. Nicole is taking me to meet someone."

Amanda nodded. "Well, good luck. Look for me at lunchtime, you can sit with me and Charlie."

* * *

As the other students sorted into their respective classrooms, Jessi followed Nicole to meet a balding man in a suit standing outside his office. The man didn't seem all that happy to see them, but he managed to swallow his displeasure and greet them with a forced smile.

"I'm Mr. Hooper, the Vice Principal. You must be Jessi."

He extended his hand to Jessi, who paused before reaching out and shaking it.

"Mrs. Trager has told me a lot about you."

"She can be shy," explained Nicole.

He turned to Nicole. "Could I have a moment with you in my office? We still need to get a few things straight before we can start the testing."

"Yes of course."

* * *

Several hours later, Jessi sat alone in a room with a pile of completed tests. She watched as the clock patiently as she waited for Mr. Hooper to return.

_I already knew all the answers and it had only taken me a matter of minutes to complete everything he gave me. The man I had met had said that he would be back to check on me soon, but he still hadn't returned. I didn't like this man—just as I didn't like Lori—and as much as I wanted to defy him by leaving to take a look around, Josh and Amanda had told me the importance of acting normal, and given that this might be my only chance to ensure my place in school, I was inclined to agree with them for once. Normal in this case meant staying in the room as though I were still taking the tests, but I didn't know what to do with myself while I waited. Amanda had told me that she would meet me at lunchtime and it was almost noon._

As Jessi had this thought, the bell rang and students once again began to fill the hallways. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the faces passing by her window and the test booklets on the table in front of her. Finally, she stood up and walked to the door, anxious for lunch and a chance to see Amanda.

Following the mass of students, Jessi found her way to the cafeteria. Mimicking what everyone else did, she stood in line, got a tray, and helped herself to some food. After getting what she needed, she walked past the lunch tables, glancing around for familiar faces.

"Over here, Jessi!" Amanda waved to her.

Jessi walked over to Amanda's table and sat down with her tray.

"You remember my boyfriend Charlie?"

"I remember."

Charlie grinned. "I remember you too. And Amanda, I must say it's real risky of you to introduce me to such a pretty friend of yours."

Amanda laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Charlie, stop it!"

"In all seriousness though." Charlie turned back to Jessi. "I used to be new here too. I know how hard it can be. You're lucky you have Amanda to look after you, but I just want you to know that if you ever need any help with anything, you can always come to me too."

Amanda smiled. "Isn't he sweet?"

Jessi nodded. "You're very lucky."

A few tables down, Josh sat with his friends as they picked at the cafeteria food.

"So Josh, who's this new girl I've seen you hanging out with?"

"You mean Jessi? Sorry to break it to you, but nothing's going on between us. She's just one of my mom's patients who's staying at our house for a while."

"Too bad, man. She's hot."

"Yeah well, I've just been helping her out. She's had a rough time and I kinda feel bad for her."

His friend laughed. "Look who's being a goody two-shoes all of a sudden."

Josh got an embarrassed look on his face. "No, what I meant is… she's really smart. She does all my homework for me and gets everything right. A year with her and I'll be out of remedial of good."

"How's that going for you by the way?"

"Remedial? Piece of cake. Although I think I seriously ticked off one of my classmates this morning."

"Who was it?"

"I dunno. Some redhead kid. Toby…"

"Toby Neuwirth?"

"Yeah, I think that was it. I accidently insulted him or something."

Josh's friend's eyes widened. "Dude, you need to uninsult him. He has serious anger management issues."

* * *

As the final bell rang for the day and the students once again flooded the halls, Josh caught up with Toby Neuwirth on the stairs.

"Hey, you're Toby, right? Are you in remedial?"

Toby responded by angrily shoving Josh against the wall. "You think you're so smart?"

Josh put up his hands, hoping to calm the other boy down. "Whoa, hold on. I'm in remedial too!"

"Yeah, with all us morons."

Toby stepped in for a punch, but another hand caught his fist before it could hit Josh's face. Toby turned to see Jessi angrily glaring at him.

"Back away from Josh."

At this point, a crowd had begun to gather around them. Toby turned back to face Josh.

"You're letting your girl protect you?"

Jessi stepped closer to Toby, her defiant glare unbroken. "I said, back away from Josh, now!"

Toby brought up his arm in attempt to shove Jessi to the side, but as he did, her hand shot at his throat. Toby gasped for air as his armed flailed around, trying to free him from Jessi's grasp. The students watching the ordeal stepped back, in shock at what they saw.

_I knew that what I was doing wasn't normal and wouldn't help me fit in, but for some reason, I did it anyway. I just couldn't allow him to hurt Josh._

"Jessi!"

Jessi looked up to see Nicole, along with Stephen and Mr. Hooper, watching from the second floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jessi and the Trager parents found themselves back in the office, face to face with a disgruntled Mr. Hooper.

"I had just reported your exceptional test scores to the superintendent, when word got to me of an altercation underway in the stairwell. I might have forgiven your unsupervised leaving of the test room, and even how that you came from a juvenile detention center, if it weren't for the fact that you just assaulted one of my students."

"He attacked Josh." Jessi raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "I was protecting him."

"That's not what it looked like to me. Your actions show nothing but a clear tendency for violence." He turned to Nicole. "This is just what I expected. I simply don't see her fitting in here at Beachwood."

"Mr. Hooper, you're being unreasonable. Jessi didn't do anything wrong."

"I beg to differ. If it were up to me, Jessi would have no place here." He paused, still eying Nicole with animosity. "Fortunately for you, it's not up to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I got another call from the superintendent. Apparently, someone was very impressed with Jessi's test scores—and it seems this 'someone' has great deal of pull with my higher-ups."

"So what does this mean?" asked Stephen.

Mr. Hooper glared at them, resisting the news he had to give. "The superintendent's instructions were very clear. Jessi is to be admitted into Beachwood High School and to be provided with a special private tutor once a week."

Nicole smiled at Jessi, who smiled back. "That's wonderful news!"

"A private tutor?" asked Stephen. "Will that be one of the teachers here?"

"No, they've already picked out someone else. I wasn't given all the details."

The school secretary's voice came through on the intercom. "Mr. Hooper, the visitor is here to see your new student."

"Already?" grumbled Mr. Hooper. "Someone's eager. Go ahead, send him in."

The door opened up, and in walked a middle-aged man wearing a button-down shirt and tie. He smiled immediately upon seeing Jessi and Mr. and Mrs. Trager.

"You must be Jessi, I've been assigned to be your weekly tutor." He extended his hand to Jessi. "I saw your test results and I must say that I'm impressed. I'm sure I could teach you many things that you wouldn't learn in an ordinary classroom."

At the mention of this, Jessi's face lit up as she shook his hand. "Really?"

He nodded. "There's not a doubt in my mind. By the way, I'm Mr. Taylor, but since we'll be spending so much time together, you can just call me Brian."


	5. Blame it on the Rain

With a flash of lightning, Jessi saw the image of a man's face through a window. He was an older man, perhaps in his fifties or sixties, with facial hair, glasses, and a hood to shelter him from the heavy rain. He was looking right at her, staring at her with a haunting glare.

Jessi awoke and rose from her bed, breathing heavily. For a moment, she looked around, still unsettled, listening to the sound of rain falling outside.

_It was just a dream. I had had dreams before, but this was my first nightmare. I knew that it wasn't real, but something about it still seemed disturbing._

Not content to just go back to sleep, Jessi stood up and walked over to her window, which bore an unsettling resemblance to the window from her dream, thanks to the rainy weather.

Suddenly, a dark figure in a hood appeared on the other side. Startled, Jessi stepped back with wide eyes. Whoever it was knocked on the glass a few times. After getting over the shock, she felt more curious than scared, so she walked over and opened up the window.

"Hey thanks." A teenage boy hopped through the window and removed his hood.

"Declan?"

Declan was just as surprised. "Jessi? You live here?"

"Yes. I told you that before."

"Right. I knew that, I mean, you live in this room?"

"I sleep here in the den now."

"Oh… I see."

"What are you doing here?" There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Are you here to see Lori?"

"Uh… well that wasn't what I was planning on. I just got into a fight with my old man. I was hoping I could crash here for the night, but I didn't know you'd be sleeping in this room. I don't want to make things weird, so maybe I should just try to sneak into Lori's room and stay with her."

Jessi's eyes widened. "No!" She paused, noticing Declan's confused look. "I mean, I don't mind if you stay here."

Declan slightly winced. "Are you sure? This is your room. I'd completely get it if you're not comfortable with me staying here."

"Why?"

Declan paused. "Because… I'm a guy and you're a girl?"

"Lori's a girl."

"Yeah well, that's different."

Jessi tilted her head. "How is it different?"

Declan scratched his head, unsure of what Jessi meant. "Well, you know. She and I are dating or… something. Whatever you'd call it."

Jessi sighed, but tried to hide her displeasure. She raised her eyebrows. "I still don't mind if you sleep here."

Declan nodded. "If you say so. I didn't really want to sneak through the house and risk waking the Tragers. You got an extra blanket?"

Jessi handed him a blanket and Declan set up a sleeping area on the floor. As he got himself situated, Jessi noticed a slash of red on the side of Declan's forehead.

"You're injured." Declan looked at her and she pointed at the blood. "Your head?"

"Oh that? That's nothing. I just slipped on some leaves."

Something didn't seem right to Jessi. "Are you sure?"

"Listen, can we not talk about this?"

Although she was concerned, Jessi nodded. "Ok."

For a minute the room was silent, other than the sound of falling raindrops. Jessi lay down on her bed and Declan had himself rolled up in his blanket. Then she turned to face him again.

"Why do you like her?"

Declan looked up. "What?"

"Why do you like Lori?"

"Uh… I don't know I guess."

"You don't even know why you like her and you're dating her?"

"Jessi, these things can be complicated, you don't always understand why you like someone. I mean, Lori and I get along really well—most of the time anyway—and we have a lot of fun together. I think she kind of understands me."

"You like it when someone understand you."

Declan paused. "Well, yeah. Who doesn't? Still, she and I always seem to run into drama anyway. I think she still blames me for tricking her into sleeping with me."

This wasn't something that Jessi wanted to hear. She hated thinking about someone else sleeping with Declan, but she tried to hide her unhappiness. Declan sat up and looked at her.

"If I may ask, why are you so curious about all this?"

Jessi shook her head. "No reason."

Declan shrugged and then lay down again. "Cool. Well, good night I guess."

* * *

"Declan? Are you serious? You cannot be here!" exclaimed a very exasperated Lori.

It was morning and Lori had discovered Declan in Jessi's room. Declan and Jessi were both up and hoping Lori could help him escape to the front door.

"My Dad and I got into a fight."

"So your first thought was to come here? And should I even ask why you stayed in Jessi's room?"

"Trager, I didn't want to wake your parents. Don't worry, nothing happened between us. I would never do that."

Jessi turned to look at Declan with a hurt face, but said nothing. She then turned back to Lori, trying to hide her annoyance.

Lori sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get you out of here before my mom finds you."

Lori left the room first, scouting ahead just in case anyone was outside the den. Jessi and Declan followed, making sure to walk quietly.

"Oh, Lori," came Nicole's voice. "You're up too early! I was hoping I'd have time to finish a batch of pancakes for your birthday."

Lori turned to face her mother and smiled, hoping not to arouse suspicion. "That's ok Mom, I can still eat them."

Seeing the opportunity while Nicole was distracted, Jessi quickly led Declan over to the front door and opened it for him. Declan nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks."

"Jessi, who's at the door?"

Jessi turned to see Stephen walking down the stairs. Pretending to have just arrived, Declan stepped forward with a smile and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Declan McDonough. Lori's friend."

Stephen grinned. "Stephen Trager."

Declan looked towards the kitchen. "Do I smell pancakes?"

* * *

About half an hour later, the Trager family, Declan included, gathered around the table for breakfast. Jessi sat between Josh and Declan, the latter of whom also sat next to Lori.

Declan had already finished his first serving and was helping himself to more. "These pancakes are great, Mrs. Trager."

"Oh, thank you. They're Lori's favorite. I make them every year to celebrate her birthday."

"Right," said Josh. "Because we're so happy she was born."

Jessi couldn't help smiling to herself at Josh's comment. Lori noticed. "What are you cracking up at?"

"Lori." Nicole eyed her. "Be nice."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Mom."

Stephen looked over at Jessi. "By the way, Jessi, how's my old den been working out for you? Sleeping all right?"

Jessi shrugged. "I had a bad dream."

Nicole leaned forward slightly as she held her coffee cup. "What sort of bad dream?"

"There was a man in the rain looking at me. It felt strangely real."

"Do you think it might have been a memory?"

"I don't know."

Declan turned to look at her. "You still can't remember anything? I heard about that. That's rough."

Stephen noticed the injury on Declan's forehead. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, that? I just hurt it playing basketball."

"You play?"

Jessi tilted her head in suspicion as Stephen and Declan began to talk about basketball. He had told her a different story earlier.

* * *

After breakfast, Jessi sat in her room tapping various crayons onto a piece of paper. An image slowly began to form of the man from her dream. As she drew, Amanda knocked a few times on the door and walked in.

"Hey Jessi."

Jessi turned and smiled. "Hi."

"The power's out at my house. I thought I'd come over and see you, but if you're busy…"

Jessi shook her head. "No, come in. It's nice to see you."

Amanda walked over to the desk and peered over Jessi's shoulder.

"Wow, you're an amazing artist. What are you drawing?"

"I saw him in my dream. It might be a memory."

Amanda gave her a sympathetic look. "Still having trouble remembering where you came from?"

Jessi nodded. "I can't remember anything before the day I woke up in the woods. I don't even know when my birthday is."

Amanda nodded understandingly. "I'm guessing it's not easy listening to everyone talk about Lori's birthday."

Jessi raised her eyebrows. "That and Declan still wants to hang out with her."

Amanda smiled and grabbed Jessi by the arm. "Come on, let's go see everyone else. You can't just wallow and hide in here all day."

* * *

Lori was sitting up in her room when Nicole walked in for a visit.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

"Where's Declan?"

"With Josh, playing video games."

Nicole paused. "Why do I get the sense you're not very excited about your birthday this year?"

Lori sighed. "I don't know, I just don't really feel like I have much to celebrate."

"What you mean?"

"Well, Declan's acting all distant and secretive, Hilary won't even talk to me, and then there's Jessi."

"Jessi? What's the matter between you and Jessi?"

Lori looked at Nicole and raised her eyebrows. "Mom, she hates me for some reason."

"Lori, Jessi doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does. Have you even seen how the two of us interact, if at all?"

"I know that Jessi has had some difficulty fitting in, but she seems to be a very caring girl. It looks to me that she's getting along fine with Josh."

"Yes, she and Josh are best buds. She gets along with pretty much everyone—Amanda, Declan… It's just me she hates."

Nicole sighed. "Well, I have seen the two you have little disagreements now and then, but it can't be as bad as you say it is. And you know, you could make an effort too."

"Me? What are you saying?"

"Well, if you're so sure she dislikes you, do something nice for her. She'll appreciate it."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. I bet that would go over great."

Nicole smiled. "Everyone else is downstairs. You should go join them."

* * *

Lori walked into the living room with a pile of board games to join Jessi, Amanda, Josh and Declan.

"We might as well play something if this rain isn't going to let up."

Something caught Amanda's interest. "How about this Ouija board?"

Josh stepped up. "No. Not that."

Amanda eyed him suspiciously. "Why not?"

Jessi raised her eyebrows. "That's where Josh hides all his porn."

Josh's eyes widened. "Jessi!"

"What?"

Josh held up his hand, trying not to be angry. "Ok, I don't know if you were actually trying to help me there, but whatever. Now that everyone knows, we might as well just play the game."

Declan raised his eyebrows as Josh set up the board. "Are you sure you want to? It's a game for little kids."

"How does it work?" asked Jessi.

"You ask it questions and the pointer spells out answers," explained Lori. "Of course, it's usually just some idiot moving it."

"Who wants to go first?" asked Amanda.

"I'll go," volunteered Lori. "Who is the biggest queen bee bitch in Beachwood High?"

Everyone put their hands on the pointer as Lori read out the letters.

"L… O… R…" She turned to Josh and game him an elbow. "Quit it."

"Hey, what can I say? The spirits speak the truth. Who wants to go next?"

Jessi leaned forward. "When is my birthday?"

Amanda looked at her. "Jessi, you know it's just a game."

"I want to ask it anyway."

Amanda shrugged and the group focused on the pointer again. Jessi's eyes were closed and for a minute, nothing happened.

Josh began to notice something. "It's moving!" He leaned forward to read the results. "7… 8…"

Amanda took her hand of the pointer. "This is freaking me out."

Everyone but Jessi followed Amanda's example. Jessi's eyes remained closed and she continued to move the pointer to the letters.

Josh continued reading. "1… 2… 2… 8."

Jessi opened her eyes. "781228. What does that mean?"

Josh looked at her. "You tell us."

Declan stood up. "This is stupid. I don't want to waste my time with this anymore." With that, he left the living room.

* * *

Some time later, Jessi found Declan, standing by himself alone and staring out the first story window.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to her. "Nothing."

"Why?"

He smirked. "You sure like to ask a lot of questions."

Jessi shrugged. "I guess so."

Declan sighed. "I'm not looking forward to going home and talking to my father. And Lori's still mad at me, so I'm trying to avoid her."

"Why is she mad at you?"

"She doesn't think I'm willing to be open with her."

Jessi paused. "Maybe you can be open with me then."

Declan gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Talk to me about what's going on. I'll understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what really happened to your head. You told two different stories today. I'd like to know the truth."

Declan shook his head. "I don't think I should."

_I needed to prove to him to that I could understand and support him, but I didn't know how to prove something so abstract. I thought back to how people acted around me when they wanted me to feel safe and comfortable. I thought of Nicole's caring face and reassuring touch, and how she convinced me that she wanted me to stay with her family._

Jessi stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Her wide eyes looked into his. "Declan, you can tell me."

Declan paused and then finally nodded. "Alright. Don't tell anyone."

Jessi nodded back and smiled slightly. "I won't."

"I was driving home in the rain and I couldn't see anything. I slid and hit another car. Instead of staying, I panicked and left. Now the cops are probably out there trying to track down their hit-and-run suspect and I can't decide whether or not to turn myself in."

Jessi thought for a second. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, of course I want to do the right thing and all, but I don't want to get in trouble."

"Couldn't you get in more trouble by not turning yourself in?"

"If I get caught."

"Will you?"

Declan shrugged. "I don't know."

Jessi nodded. "I think you should do the right thing."

"You think so?" Declan nodded and looked down, and for a minute, neither of them said anything. Finally Declan looked back up at her. "Thanks Jessi."

Declan stepped forward and gave her a hug. Jessi was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and put her arms around him. After a moment, Declan let go and stood face to face with her.

"Wish me luck."

Jessi tilted her head. "How do I do that?"

Declan smiled. "You just say 'good luck'."

"Oh." Jessi smiled too. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

With that, Declan turned around, walked over to the door, and left the house.

* * *

As the Tragers and Amanda gathered around Lori, Nicole brought out the birthday cake with lit candles. Although Lori was confused about Declan's behavior and sudden departure, she tried to hide any unhappiness she might have, as she had something important to announce.

"Hold on. I'd like to say something."

Nicole paused. "Go ahead."

Lori turned to Jessi. "Jessi, I'd like to share my birthday with you. At least until you remember your actual birthday."

Lori had a friendly face, as she hoped Jessi would appreciate her peace offering.

Nicole smiled, clearly proud of Lori. "Jessi, what do you say?"

_As much as I wished Declan would be with me and not Lori, I saw how she was trying to make me feel better about my past. She was being so kind—how could I refuse?_

Jessi smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Nicole put the cake in front of them. "Now blow out the candles."

Lori and Jessi blew at the candles, which flickered but didn't go out. Lori scowled jokingly at her brother. "Josh…"

"Hey, it's a family tradition."

* * *

_Lori's gift had made me feel like I fit in, but that didn't erase the questions I had. Who was this mysterious man I had seen in my dreams, and was it a memory from my past?_

Jessi thought to herself in an empty classroom at school the following week. As she was deep in thought, Mr. Taylor walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm sure you're eager to get started."

Jessi turned to him. "Why did you want to tutor me?"

Brian smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. I had to meet you for myself."

"You heard about my test scores?"

"More than just that."

"What are you going to teach me that I can't learn anywhere else?"

Brian paced by Jessi's desk as he thought of an answer to give. "Jessi, have you ever felt as though you're not like other people?"

Jessi nodded. "Yes."

"Superior?"

Jessi tilted her head and answered hesitantly. "Yes."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "I've heard some extraordinary things about you. Do you ever find yourself able to do things that no one else can? Things that others might not consider 'normal'."

Jessi gave him a cautious look. "How would you know anything about that?"

Brian smiled to reassure her. "It's just a hunch. But am I right?"

"I don't know if I should talk to you about this."

Brian nodded. "You can trust me, Jessi. Like any teacher, I'm here to help you discover what you're capable of. If you have any special talents, I can help you practice and improve yourself."

Curious and excited at this idea, Jessi smiled. "Then yes. I can do things better than anyone else can."

"Like what?"

"I'm fast—at running, swimming, and any other sort of movement. And strong too. I jumped off my roof without being harmed."

Brian nodded. "Fascinating."

"And I can draw incredibly detailed pictures. Like this one."

Jessi reached into her bag to get the only drawing she had on hand—which happened to be the one of the man in her dream. Brian took the picture from her and stared at it in shock.

Jessi tilted her head. "You know him."

Brian shook his head. "No I don't." He looked at her. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Brian took the drawing outside the classroom with him, leaving Jessi alone again. As she waited, Jessi looked around the room to try to keep her mind occupied.

Then something caught her eye. There was a newspaper in the recycling pin with a picture on it. Intrigued, Jessi walked over and picked up the paper. Next to a picture of a man, there was an article about Professor Kern, a Biochemistry Professor from the University of Washington who had been missing for months.

_It was him. The man from my dream._


End file.
